


(AntiHero) Mailing Room Incident

by EsculentEvil



Series: S(epti)CP AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M, SCP A--1 (Anti), SCP J4c1 (Jackie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: SCP: Septic. Control. Palace.Date: (♦◝౪◜♦)Document Security Level: L0 ▬ L1 ▬ L2 👁️ L3 ▬ L4 ▬ L5 ▬Event Title: Mailing Room IncidentEvent Participants: Septic A--1, Septic J4c1, Benefactor U1, Benefactor U2, Security #55, Security #33Event Details:Facility Benefactors XXXX [U1] and XXXXXX [U2] pay good money to meet and view whatever Septic they want and then do whatever they will to/with them.((Check out the Tumblr Version!))
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Antisepticeye/Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Antisepticeye/U1, Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy Man/U2
Series: S(epti)CP AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100237
Kudos: 1





	(AntiHero) Mailing Room Incident

**Author's Note:**

> See Series Page for AU info! (Or, because the character limit there didn't let me show you EVERYTHING, [head over to my Tumblr for the full rundown](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/620992667369750529/septic-au-control-palace)!)

_[SCP: Septic. Control. Palace.](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/620992667369750529/) _

_Date: (♦◝౪◜♦)_

_Document Security Level: L0 ▬ L1 ▬ L2 👁️ L3 ▬ L4 ▬ L5 ▬_

_Event Title: Mailing Room Incident_

_Event Participants: Septic A--1, Septic J4c1, Benefactor U1, Benefactor U2, Security #55, Security #33_

_Event Details:_

_Facility Benefactors XXXX [U1] and XXXXXX [U2] pay good money to meet and view whatever Septic they want and then do whatever they will to/with them._

During today’s visit, though, U1 and U2 decided to play with them **together** —this was a mistake. U1 got too close to A--1 and too dangerous for J4c1’s liking. U2 got too handsy with J4c1, trying to "enjoy more of” him, for A--1’s liking.

The two lashed out.

J4c1 punched U1 in the face, slamming xxx into a wall [charges imminent] while A--1 attempted to strangle U2 with Its signature strings [no charges; xx enjoyed]. Security personnel #55 retrieved J4c1; Security personnel #33 retrieved A--1.

Both Septics were imminently returned to their rooms.

The door between their rooms was opened.

[See [Septic Care File #010921](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658085)]

Event Notes:

The Mailing Room is where benefactors, like U1 and U2, can send **“gifts”** to whatever Septics they want to. They’re supposed to be screened in this room, checked for dangers and hazards, before being delivered to the desired Septic.

For special requests (read: hefty payments), the Mailing Room is also for meets: benefactors can have their choice Septic delivered [see File #[1977](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Septic_Tank_Sam): the Tank].

**Author's Note:**

> Finally adding to my SCP AU! =D So: welcome to the facility! =D You’ll notice some Ipliers working here now; I didn’t mention this in the origin post but, yea xD Most of them are security or researchers; Dark is like the money guy [aka: finance!] and you bet he and General McLoughlin get into sooo many arguments over why X entity needs Y product because their expenses are insane and why the fizz aren’t they respecting Dark’s budget??? lol Anyway, you should be able to guess who’s #55 and #33 now; but who’s U1 and U2??? >3


End file.
